User blog:SuperBearNeo X/AT-2verse Overview
Introduction Hello guys, It's SuperBearNeo here and today, I'm going to do a long overdue blog regarding AT-2verse (More specifically focusing on Mobtalker, as it's the meat of the cosmology). Here I'm going to give you an explanation of what exactly the AT-2verse is, it's power and debunking misconceptions that are tied to the verse. It's about time someone covers this verse in a little more detail. This blog serves to not only explain key ideas that are present within the series but also give an explanation for it's tiering. Before i do all that, I must explain to unfamiliar viewers what exactly this verse is What Is AT-2verse AT-2verse is the collective cosmology of various connected series worked on by a person named Rammkiler (Also known as AT-2). This person is mostly known for working on series such as Mobtalker (Both The Mod and it's various novels), "Student Battle War" (Which as far as I'm aware, isn't the official name for the series as i can't find it. But it's referred numerous times by AT-2 regardless), Demon Rhapsody and many other series. It's even shown that Cresprit and AT-2verse are one in the same cosmology, There was an event called "The Merge" (also known as The Cresprit Journal Comics ) that explain and show how both AT-2 and Cresprit have made consistent cross-appearances. Basically this verse is sort of like Final Fantasy or Nasuverse in the aspect that it has several series that connect together in one much larger multiverse Key Concepts/Ideas 'Gameplay Mechanics' Similarly to verses such as Undetale, It's shown that Gameplay Mechanics are a key fundamental within the cosmology of the verse and in are fact, existing things within it's series. Such mechanics that we see often are Saving & Loading , which was stated by Chii to be a power to control time(Time Manipulation), Textboxes , which allows one create "choices" and select those choices to become an absolute truth , essentially creating possibilities and making them real (Causality Manipulation & Information Manipulation), Item Boxes, Constructs that act as things to store object and space in and can even make them Disappear with merely a thought (Creation and Spatial Manipulation/Hammerspace) and many others 'Passive Regeneration' In AT-2verse, every creature experiences a phenomena called "Passive Regeneration" , of which as the title implies, regenerates a being passively. The extend of said regenerate has shown to recover beings who exist within The Nether (Essentially the afterlife of AT-2verse, where everyone exists as souls) 'Mobs' This is the most common classification of beings you'll hear in Mobtalker as a majority of the verse as classified as Mobs. In Mobtalker the term Mob is used to describe beings who's origins are from that of The Minecraft World usually representing mobs of Minecraft as that's basically what they are supposed to be, Each Mob has their own mannerisms and their own actions, emotions, and characteristics that set them about from others usually by what they look like or what abilities they have , Also another thing to note about Mobs are that they aren't just one of each in fact they are more like entire species, Basically Mobs serve as the life that inhabits The Minecraft World 'NPCs' In Mobtalker NPC's are essentially beings who's origins aren't from that of the Minecraft reality and are from that of another world, most of the time NPC's serve some kind of function to the cosmos itself such as creating and erasing entire Universes (Also called games or mini-games, which have their own laws and rules),in addition to overseeing of all "Games" and Realities, maintaing their growth. Another function they serve, is watching over The Author's grand story, of which they can manipulate through Plot Devices '"Real-Life" Entities'/'God' According to numerous statements, "Real-Life" Entities are a bunch of conceptual ,non-corporeal entities who come from a higher plane of reality that views the rest of reality as nothing more as a work of fiction, that they can freely manipulate if they desired. The classification of god goes to only one character and that's a entity named The Author who sits above all stories in creation influencing the story and everything as The Author is more than just some Author...They are supposed to be authority itself or a being of pure thought...Basically this is the highest rank a character can have as the classification of God outranks anything (Also i'll go more in depth about The Author) Cosmoslogy 'Material World (The Multiverse)' The Material World also known as The Multiverse is the central point of all mobs (That don't originate from The Nether or other location in the cosmology). The Multiverse is stated to run on Many Worlds Interpretation and is even cited as being infinite in size by official descriptions of cnnected products. It's also noted that AT-2's Multiverse runs on numerous Quantum Concepts such as Quantum Entanglement and even the idea that it has Higher Dimensions (of which was noted in the link that stated it had infinite worlds/universes) 'The Void (The Infinite Nothing)' According to lord and in-game statements The End (Also known as The Void) is supposed to be the Nothingness that came from existence itself that happens to be free of Space-Time and even Reality itself as the only thing here is Nothingness, This place is governed by Enchou (The Ender Dragon God) and is the home dimension of the Endermen, The Void also parallels that of the multiverse itself and is as big as it is as nothing and something coexist as one thus they are the same size 'The Nether' The Nether is a hell-like realm that exists merely to harvest and contain the dead souls of those unfortunate to meet their demise, The realm is powered by the Nether Core and it's ruler Queen Blazette stabilizes this dimension so it doesn't collapse and it should be noted this realm is so hot the point where a single bit of cold isn't possible in this dimension '"The 4th Wall"' The 4th Wall is a unseen layer of reality that can't be percieved by even NPC's and generally exists beyond the scope of NPC's entiretly, however certain entities can percieve and even effect the wall like for example Mizore the Witch who managed to restore the wall '"Real-Life"' Now we get to the top of the dimension hierachy..."Real-Life" is the realm of metaphyics that sits beyond all stories and all dimensions as in "Real-Life"these things are viewed as works of fiction as it's beyond literally everything there is extending beyond the confines of the Mobtalker Multiverse (Of which is nothing more than a 8GB Drive from their higher perspective of reality). This is where The Author and Desu resides in narrating and writing all the stories of creation acting as the overseer of fiction and creation itself as she's it's creator and the one who governs it all. Basically nothing can even compare to "Real-Life" as it's a realm that can't be encompassed by mortal tongue and impossible to comprehend (existing outside of all Space and Time ).It's not impossible for beings to obtain the same layer of existence as The Player was shown ascending to this level of existence and would have done so if he didn't have a "Reason" to be send to the Mobtalker reality Misconceptions Debunked Gameplay Mechanics aren't part of the verse You see the thing is with that, anyone who's read any of the novels firsthand that this is just false as not only have numerous novels make note of The Player's ability to use the game/Universe to achieve these god-like powers but Gameplay Mechanics are even a main point in the story so it's safe to say Gameplay Mechanics exist within the verse https://imgur.com/FP0I43J https://imgur.com/VX9qFPx The Player never ascended to "Real-Life" he was only dying Oh yes the most common misconception. Thing is this is completely wrong as it's explained that The Player is doing more than just dying and is completely transcending his mass, time, space, existence, perception and ETC.... Refutes Where is proof The Player was ascending to "Real-Life" Well first off if The Player was dying he wouldn't be losing his mass, time, space and other fundamental concepts instead he would be reduced to a soul and sent to Tartarus/The Nether were the souls of the pasted ones reside in, Mobtalker makes a clear distinction between dying and a character doing more than dying How do we know The Player is reference The Author when he mentions a voice he knows Think about it...The Author and The Player have a relationship far deeper than anyone else as it's due to their intertwining concepts in what they embody so they would know each other more than everyone else on top of that who else did The Player know at the time who exists beyond Time, Mass, Space and ETC...Oh yeah The Author so again it would have to be The Author he's truly talking to Quantum Entanglement Exists as an abstraction Ah yes the main reason i made this post. Thing is about that Quantum Entanglement is mentioned to exist in the verse explicitly but on top of this it can be explained just The Player doesn't know how to put it into simpler terms meaning he still understands this concept but he just can describe it simple https://imgur.com/wdGAafX Refutes AT-2 wasn't serious when he introduced this concept Thing is AT-2 never jokes about scientific concepts as they know about Scientific and Quantum Mechanics extremely well and wouldn't just mention it if it mean't nothing to the plot, secondly there is no proof AT-2 themselves was joking as that is an assumption and would completely conflict with AT-2's form of writing and intentions https://imgur.com/fTC3ExX Quantum Entanglement is vaguely mentioned But how can it be vague when it's explicitly stated to exist in the verse and even has the capability to be mentioned, You might wanna look up the term vague as a vague ellusion to Scientific Concepts would be the implication of "Matrix Theory" from Archie Sonic which is a prime of example of Vaguely mentioned concepts while Mobtalker is explicit and cut-dry Quantum Entanglement doesn't exist physically in the verse And where's evidence to suggest this as not only would it go against AT-2's writing style and intentions for introducing this Quantum Mechanic but several in universe things disprove this such as it existing within The Text-boxes. Now you may be asking why is it existing in a text-box signficant, Well in AT-2verse its' explain and shown Text-boxes are creations from NPC's that are mean't the progress the story and give information that exists within the verse, since Quantum Entanglement is within the text box that not only proves it exists within the verse but The Player also fully comprehends this concept as you can't put false information within a Text-box as they are mean't to help us the player https://imgur.com/raE97sH https://imgur.com/UD1fRs3 https://imgur.com/IXPy2lp https://imgur.com/ZIILPYI Since Quantum Entanglement exists as an abstraction nobody scales to it Well for one Quantum Entanglement doesn't exist as an abstraction for reasons explained above, but even if it did people in AT-2verse would still scale as transcending an Abstract Concept still is applicable for AP so this would still scale to entities like The Author or other "Real-Life" Entities who view all of AT-2verse as nothing more than fiction Quantum Entanglement doesn't form a Hilbert Space but only a finite one Both statements are false, Several sources cite Quantum Entanglement as something that naturally applies to Infinite-Dimensional Hilbert Spaces and is the thing that forms Hilbert Space. Second of all Hilbert Space is always Infinite-Dimensional as it being less than infinite is hypothetical and essentially impossible as Hilbert Space can't be countable Evidence https://math.stackexchange.com/questions/2239820/which-of-the-following-are-finite-dimensional "The dimension of the space Ca,bCa,b is uncountable because no infinite-dimensional Hilbert space can have a countable basis. For this example it can be seen directly by proving the linear independence of the system of functions" ^ Essentially Finite Hilbert Space is hypothetical and all Hilbert Spaces are logically infinite as a physical Hilbert Space can't be measured https://arxiv.org/abs/quant-ph/0112064 http://iopscience.iop.org/article/10.1088/0305-4470/35/17/307 ^ Quantum Entanglement can form Infinite-Dimensional Spaces mostly through Entangled Vectors which things that form a Hilbert Space and are essentially the building blocks for Hilbert Space https://imgur.com/DPqYWvH https://imgur.com/iZ2GnvF ^ To entities of "Real-Life" everything is merely a work of fiction stored on a 8GB Drive Chii Never Collapsed Reality This has been proven wrong. Chii is shown to get scared and due to this she collapses the game itself and condenses it into a bluescreen which The Player has to restore all the damage to progress https://imgur.com/JLeYgJh https://imgur.com/69Yn4nE Refutes Chii wasn't scared but it was merely The Player Thing about that is Chii was explicitly shown with fear in her face and was freaking out as much as The Player as they saw The Nyan Cat which wasn't supposed to be there Chii didn't even notice The Nyan Cat so how was she scared Except she did as Chii has shown to break the 4th Wall and would have noticed this glitch so it would be impossible that she wouldn't notice and before anyone asks why did she ask what was The Player talking about, it's shown Chii at first didn't see it but later on she looks at it too and freaks out AT-2verse doesn't have a Multiverse Despite AT-2 themselves stating Multiverse Theory (Which is the idea that there are a infinite Universes that exist to one another) exists and that's what the AT-2verse essentially functions on but they are planning to expand on the concept more....Kek AT-2 has no affiliation with Dimensional Diaster or any "Minecraft Visual Novel This is completely wrong. I asked AT-2 themselves did they assist with these novels or have some form of involvement with them. An official from the Mobtalker Reborn server stated they 80% he's involved. Everyone who claims AT-2 has never had anything to do with the novels are objectively wrong https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/382408964542824449/477669643733958691/20180810_181548.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/382408964542824449/477669654907584522/20180810_224720.png ^ There you have it. AT-2 did have association with the novels. What is said here is that AT-2 worked on them 80% and the rest of work are from the other officials who port their works AT-2 isn't a developer but just Mobtalker's Artist Well this is explicitly wrong. AT-2 has shown they are capable of developing game and are literally in the process of developing their own game right now called Magic Source. So the whole idea that AT-2 is merely an artist is wrong. They also have massive experience in development https://www.deviantart.com/at-2/art/Bi-professionals-365948958 AT-2 never intended the novels or Cresprit to be connected to his reality I literally asked AT-2 were his series including stuff like Cresprit and The Minecraft Visual Novels. They explicitly state that the the worlds have a connection meaning that let's say in the possibly case AT-2 is lying about creating the novels. Okay, they still consider them connected to his series so it's meaningless https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/382408964542824449/477568186615857152/AT-2_Is_Connected.jpg https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/382408964542824449/477568209378213929/AT-2_confirms_this.jpg AT-2 never intended The Author be a god or anything beyond human This is explictly wrong. AT-2 explicitly refers to The Author as a god of creation. Which not only indicates The Author once again created all of Mobtalker (And the entire AT-2 reality) but The Author is not a human being like people claim https://plus.google.com/u/0/+SuperBearNeo/posts/4dw6ZZLQ5h8 Worlds in AT-2verse aren't universes This is wrong. In the Cresprit related game Mink: The Dankening (A game that is mean to be a parody of RPGs and also a game that doesn't take itself seriously). It's stated that AT-2verse/Cresprit has "Infinite Worlds in Infinite Dimensions". This is obviously indicating Worlds are always in reference to Universes in AT-2verse https://plus.google.com/+SuperBearNeo/posts/WqsjT9fpYbN In addition let's look at another context where Worlds are used https://plus.google.com/u/0/+SuperBearNeo/posts/R9JpfofsmTd In this particular context we know worlds can have their own "rules" (aka laws) and that worlds are created by entities. This is obviously a reference to universe as planets can't have laws (Things that extend to a universe. Not a single planet otherwise only earth runs on the laws of physics. Which is obviously wrong) *For those of you curious, I've even did a video debunking most Downplay used to lowball the verse Conclusion AT-2verse is a relativelty interesting verse that not too many people would think is powerful. Surprise, Surprise, it's actually quite OP and for good reason. Gameplay Mechanics and Plot Devices are a common theme in the verse due to it's Metafictional Nature. Not to mention, it has many characteristics from other series that make it jacked. in addition, the verse is pretty haxed and powerful, with Tier 2 to even Tier 1 characters present in it's works Category:Blog posts Category:AT-2verse Category:Mobtalker Category:Student Battle War Category:Misconception Posts